finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack
The Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack is a four-disc compilation of the music contained in Final Fantasy VII. There are 85 tracks split over the four CDs with music composed, arranged, and produced by Nobuo Uematsu. Development Called by Uematsu his "greatest harvest" in terms of creativity, the soundtrack, despite its length, was composed in a period of less than a year, as opposed to the bi-annual period of producing that had become the standard regarding the previous original soundtracks. Final Fantasy VII's soundtrack was innovative in that it was the first game in the series to include a track with digitized vocals, "One-Winged Angel", which has been described as Uematsu's "most recognizable contribution" to the music of the Final Fantasy series The Compilation of Final Fantasy VII greatly expanded the whole body of musical works of the Final Fantasy VII universe. Nevertheless, the most popular themes amongst fans remain a part of the original soundtrack, which include "Those Who Fight", "Aerith's Theme", "J-E-N-O-V-A", and the previously mentioned "One-Winged Angel". Track List Disc 1 (73:59) 1.プレリュード (Pureryūdo) "The Prelude" - 3:12 :Plays during the introduction screen. 2.オープニング~爆破ミッション (Ōpuningu ~ Bakuha Misshon) "Opening ~ Bombing Mission" - 3:59 :Plays before and after attack on the Sector 1 Reactor. 3.魔晄炉 (Makō Ro) "Mako Reactor" - 3:26 :Plays inside every Mako Reactor. 4.不安な心 (Fuan na Kokoro) "Heart of Anxiety" - 4:00 :Plays in several areas, such as the Train Graveyard and Nibelheim. 5.ティファのテーマ (Tifa no Tēma) "Tifa's Theme" - 5:23 :Plays during Tifa's flashbacks and in the 7th Heaven before the party leaves to attack the Sector 5 Reactor. 6.バレットのテーマ (Baretto no Tēma) "Barret's Theme" - 3:22 :Plays as the background to Sector 7 and the 7th Heaven after Cloud agrees to attack the Sector 5 Reactor. 7.急げ! (Isoge!) "Hurry!" - 2:25 :Plays during the revisit of Sector 7 and during the climb to the top of the Sector 7 Plate. 8.闇に潜む (Yami ni Hisomu) "Lurking in the Darkness" - 2:26 :Plays in many cave areas, such as Mythril Mines. 9.神羅カンパニー (Shinra Kanpanī) "Shinra Company" - 4:13 :Plays during cutscenes involving Shinra. 10.闘う者達 (Tatakau Monotachi, lit. "Those Who Fight") "Let the Battles Begin!" - 2:38 :Plays during all normal battles. 11.ファンファーレ (Fanfāre) "Fanfare" - 0:53 :Plays after winning a battle. 12.教会に咲く花 (Kyōkai ni Saku Hana) "Flowers Blooming in the Church" - 5:09 :Plays in the Sector 5 Church, and in Aeris's house. 13.タークスのテーマ (Tākusu no Tēma) "Turks' Theme" - 2:20 :Plays in any room or cutscene the Turks appear in. 14.腐ったピザの下で (Kusatta Piza no Shita de) "Under the Rotting Pizza" - 3:21 :Plays in Sector 5 before leaving to destroy the Sector 5 Reactor. 15.虐げられた民衆 (Shiitagerareta Minshū) "The Oppressed" - 2:34 :Plays in Wall Market 16.蜜蜂の館 (Mitsubachi no Yakata) "Honeybee Inn" - 4:22 :Plays in the Honeybee Inn. 17.お前は…誰だ (Omae wa... Dare da) "Who...Are You?" - 1:20 :Plays during cutscenes involving either Jenova or Sephiroth. 18.スラムのドン (Suramu no Don) "Don of the Slums" - 2:10 :Plays in Don Corneo's Mansion. 19.神羅ビル潜入 (Shinra Biru Sennyū) "Infiltrating Shinra" - 3:51 :Plays in the Shinra Headquarters. 20.更に闘う者達 (Sara ni Tatakau Monotachi, lit. "Those Who Fight Further") "Fight On!" - 3:22 :Plays during boss battles. 21.レッドXIIIのテーマ (Reddo XIII no Tēma) "Red XIII's Theme" - 1:26 :Plays when Red XIII introduces himself to the party. 22.クレイジーモーターサイクル (Kureijī Mōtāsaikuru) "Crazy Motorcycle" - 4:47 :Plays during the motorcycle minigame. 23.想いを胸に (Omoi o Mune ni) "Dear to the Heart" - 2:11 :Plays in some towns and during some cutscenes involving the entire party. Disc 2 (63:34) 1.F.F.VIIメインテーマ (F.F. VII Mein Tēma) "Main Theme" - 6:31 :First theme on the World Map. 2.旅の途中で (Tabi no Tochū De) On Our Way" - 3:42 :Played in various towns such as Junon 3.お休み,また明日 (Oyasumi, Mata Ashita) "Good Night, Until Tomorrow" - 0:08 :Plays during a rest at an Inn. 4.5年前のあの日 (Gonen Mae no ano Hi) "On That Day, 5 Years Ago" - 3:09 :Plays during Sephiroth flashbacks. 5.牧場の少年 (Bokujō no Shōnen) "Farm Boy" - 2:53 :Plays in the Chocobo Farm. 6.ワルツ・デ・チョコボ (Warutsu de Chokobo) "Waltz De Chocobo" - 0:35 :Plays when the Chocobos dance for you at the Chocobo Farm. 7.エレキ・デ・チョコボ (Ereki de Chokobo) "Electric De Chocobo" - 3:44 :Plays during a battle encounter with a Chocobo and during the snowboarding mini-game. 8.シンコ・デ・チョコボ (Shinko de Chokobo) "Cinco De Chocobo" - 3:24 :Plays while riding a Chocobo on the World Map. 9.黒マントの男を追え (Kuro Manto no Otoko o Oe) "In Search of the Man in Black" - 3:02 :Played in the Mythril Mines amongst other locations 10.鷺の砦 (Sagi no Toride) "Fort Condor" - 3:51 :Plays during fights at Fort Condor. 11.ルーファウス歓迎式典 (Rūfausu Kangei Shikiten) "Rufus' Welcoming Ceremony" - 2:09 :Plays during Rufus' welcoming ceremony, the marching mini-game and from there on after in Junon until disk 2. 12.二本足で立つのも難しいものだな (Nihon Ashi de Tatsu no mo Muzukashii Mono da na) "It's Hard To Stand On Both Feet, Isn't It?" - 3:23 :Plays on the ship from Junon to Costa del Sol. 13.血の跡 (Chi no Ato) "Trail Of Blood" - 4:04 :Played in the Shinra HQ after the party escape from the cells. 14.(J-E-N-O-V-A) "J-E-N-O-V-A" - 2:18 :Plays during battles with Professor Hojo, Jenova∙BIRTH, and Jenova∙DEATH. 15.つづきから (Tsuzuki Kara) "Continue?" - 0:31 :Plays upon a Game Over, when all party members are incapacitated in battle. 16.太陽の海岸 (Taiyō no Kaigan) "Costa Del Sol" - 2:23 :Plays in Costa del Sol. 17.裏切り者の烙印 (Uragirimono no Rakuin) "Mark Of a Traitor" - 3:33 :Played in North Corel. 18.炭坑の街 (Tankō no Machi) "Mining Town" - 3:03 :Plays during Barret's flashbacks. 19.ゴールドソーサー (Gōrudo Sōsā) "Gold Saucer" - 1:55 :Plays in the Gold Saucer. 20.ケット・シーのテーマ (Ketto Shī no Tēma) "Cait Sith's Theme" - 3:24 :Plays when you first meet Cait Sith in the Gold Saucer and during prominent scenes featuring him. 21.砂の流刑地 (Suna no Ryūkeichi) "Desert Wasteland" - 5:42 :Plays in the Corel Prison. Disc 3 (73:24) 1.星降る峡谷 (Hoshi Furu Kyōkoku) "Cosmo Canyon" - 3:38 :Plays in Cosmo Canyon. Longer remix of "Red XIII's Theme". 2.生命の流れ (Seimei no Nagare) "Lifestream" - 4:10 :Plays during scenes at Cosmo Canyon Observatory when Bugenhagen explains about the planet and the Lifestream. 3.偉大なる戦士 (Idai naru Senshi) "The Great Warrior" - 3:22 :Plays during scenes in Cosmo Canyon when Red XIII discovers the truth about his father. 4.忍びの末裔 (Shinobi no Matsuei) "Descendant of Shinobi" - 3:00 :Plays upon meeting Yuffie and during prominent scenes with her. 5.星に選ばれし者 (Hoshi ni Erabareshi Mono) "Those Chosen by the Planet" - 3:39 :Plays during prominent scenes with Sephiroth, at the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim, and during the final unloseable fight with Sephiroth. 6.悪夢の始まり (Akumu no Hajimari) "The Nightmare Begins" - 2:58 :Played in basement of Shinra Mansion and during Lucrecia's flashback. 7.シドのテーマ (Shido no Tēma) "Cid's Theme" - 3:02 :Plays when meeting Cid and during prominent scenes featuring him. 8.タイニーブロンコを奪え! (Tainī Buronko o Ubae!) "Steal The Tiny Bronco!" - 1:19 :Plays when the party steals the Tiny Bronco from Rocket Town. 9.ウータイ (Ūtai) "Wutai" - 4:27 :Plays in Wutai. 10.マテリアいただき (Materia Itadaki) "Stolen Materia" - 1:37 :Plays when Yuffie steals your Materia. 11.本命穴チョコボ (Honmei Ana Chokobo) "Racing Chocobos - Place Your Bets" - 1:50 :Plays in the Chocobo Square of the Gold Saucer. 12.フィドル・デ・チョコボ (Fidoru de Chokobo) "Fiddle de Chocobo" - 2:57 :Plays during the Chocobo Racing mini-game. 13.大当たりぃ~ (''Ōatarī~) "Jackpot" - 0:44 :Plays if the player wins a Chocobo race. 14.涙のタンゴ (Namida no Tango) "Tango of Tears" - 0:47 :Plays if the player loses a Chocobo race. 15.初舞台 (Hatsu Butai) "Debut" - 2:37 16.花火に消された言葉 (Hanabi ni Kesareta Kotoba) "Words Drowned by Fireworks" - 3:01 :Plays on the round house ride in Gold Saucer during the date scene. 17.樹海の神殿 (Jukai no Shinden) "Forested Temple" - 3:51 :Plays in the Temple of the Ancients. 18.星の声が聞こえる (Hoshi no Koe ga Kikoeru) "Listen to the Cries of the Planet" - 3:51 :Plays in the Forgotten Capital. 19.エアリスのテーマ (Earisu no Tēma) "Aeris's Theme" - 4:55 :Plays during scenes with Aerith and Sephiroth in the Forgotten Capital and during the subsequent battle with Jenova∙LIFE. 20.雪に閉ざされて (Yuki ni Tozasarete) "Buried in Snow" - 4:54 :Plays in the Great Glacier. 21.北の大空洞 (Kita no Daikūdō) "The North Cave" - 7:15 :Played in crater at top of world and is second and final theme when walking on the World Map. 22.リユニオン (Riyunion) "Reunion" - 3:46 :Played when Shinra finds the Promised Land. 23.俺は誰だ (Ore wa... Dare da) "Who... Am I?" - 1:34 :Played in Mideel after Cloud is found. Disc 4 (68:56) 1.神羅軍総攻撃 (Shinra-gun Sōkōgeki) "Shinra's Full-Scale Assault" - 2:43 2.ウェポン襲来 (Wepon Shūrai) "Attack of the Weapon" - 2:46 3.空駆けるハイウィンド (Sora Kakeru Haiwindo) "The Highwind Takes To The Skies" - 3:46 :Played during flights with the Highwind and after you beat the Mog House game in Gold Saucer. 4.深海に眠る秘密 (Shinkai ni Nemuru Himitsu) "Secret of the Deep Sea" - 4:10 5.偏狭の村 (Henkyō no Mura) "Provincial Town" - 2:20 6.絶望の淵から (Zetsubō no Fuchi kara) "From the Edge of Despair" - 4:30 :Played in Mideel when Cloud is hurt and is played in Rocket Town. 7.山の向こうに (Yama no Mukō ni) "Other Side of the Mountain" - 2:32 8.もっと急げ! (Motto Isoge!) "Hurry Up!" - 2:51 :Plays during battles in the Battle Square. 9.宇宙への夢 (Uchū e no Yume) "Launching a Dream into Space" - 3:10 10.秒読み開始 (Byōyomi Kaishi) "Countdown" - 0:49 11.心開けば (Kokoro Akeba) "Open Your Heart" - 2:57 :Plays during non-battle scenes in Fort Condor. 12.魔晄キャノン発射～神羅爆発 (Makō Kyanon Hassha ~ Shinra Bakuhatsu) "Mako Cannon - The Destruction of Shinra" - 1:28 13.最期の日 (Saigo no Hi) "Judgment Day" - 3:54 14.完全なるジェノヴァ (Kanzen naru Jenova) "Jenova Absolute" - 3:56 :Plays during the battle with Jenova∙SYNTHESIS. 15.神の誕生 (Kami no Tanjō) "Birth of a God" - 3:57 :Plays during the battle with Bizzaro-Sephiroth. 16.片翼の天使 (Katayoku no Tenshi) "One-Winged Angel" - 6:54 :Plays during the battle with Safer-Sephiroth. 17.星の危機 (Hoshi no Kiki) "The Planet's Crisis" - 9:44 :Plays in the ending. 18.スタッフロール (Sutaffu Rōru) "Staff Roll" - 6:19 :Plays in the credits. Limited Edition A limited edition of the Final Fantasy VII: Original Sound Track was also released. The set includes illustrated liner notes with several pictures of Uematsu's workspace and personal effects, various CG and battle shots from the game, and a discography, alongside several pages of text. Trivia *An excerpt from Haydn's "The Creation" is played in President Shinra's office as Midgar collapses around him. See Also *''Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks'' *''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST *''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- & Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- OST *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3407 VGMdb - Final Fantasy VII Original Sound Track] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3 VGMdb - Final Fantasy VII Original Sound Track (Limited Edition)] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/3406 VGMdb - Final Fantasy VII Original Sound Track reprint] de:Final Fantasy VII: Original Soundtrack Category:Final Fantasy VII Soundtracks Original 07